The Song
by MortalInstrumentsObsessed
Summary: IT's Clary's 18th birthday and Jace has decided to write her a song just for her. Can he find the right words to express his feelings, and will the song lead to something much bigger?
1. How hard can it be?

**Hey this is just a cute idea that I thought of while listening to some music. Mostly just Jace/Clary cuteness. I do NOT own Mortal Instruments or any of its characters. I also do not own any rights to the songs in this story. Please read and review!**

Jace threw his pen down, completely aggravated. _How hard can it be?_ Clary's 18th birthday was in four days, and he wanted to write her song. He had learned guitar in the last two years, since they had returned from Idris after the battle, knowing how much she loved when he played music. She was always so happy when he played the piano for her; a smile never failing to escape her lips. He had decided to learn guitar also after being dragged by Clary to her house to watch one of those sappy love movies.

He honestly couldn't stand them but liked to watch them with her just to see her face. In this one particular movie the guy decided to play guitar and sing to his love interest. _Completely over done if you ask me,_ was all Jace had been able to think. Clary had, of course, started to cry. Jace pulled her into his arms and sang in her ear, the well known lyrics to the song.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far way and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Where every moment I spend with you is a moment I treasure_

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep cause I'll miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Lying close to you, feeling your beating heart_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes_

_And thank God we're in this moment_

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_

_Forever and ever_

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep cause I'll miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_I don't want to miss one smile_

_I don't want to miss one kiss_

_I just want to be with you_

_Right her with you, just like this_

_I just want to hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep cause I'll miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep cause I'll miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

When the song was done she gasped and looked right up at him. Jace, you never told me you could sing. That was amazing."

Jace of course turned it into a joke. "All the more reason to love me."

Clary, surprisingly, ignored the sarcasm and kissed him. When she was done, she pulled back and agreed with his earlier comment. "You're right I love you more everyday."

That was when Jace had started to learn guitar. He had played for Clary many times and sang a countless number of her favorite songs, but this was different. He usually just composed music on his piano for her and it came naturally. But it was surprising to him just how difficult it was to add words to the music her had already written. How could her convey everything he felt for the beautiful, sweet girl that occupied his every thought in so few words? He wanted to be able to give her everything. After about five minutes of Jace just staring at the blank paper in front of him, hoping inspiration would come; he decided to give himself a break and grab some breakfast. It was only 9 o'clock but he had already been working on this song for three hours. He had nothing.

He walked down to the kitchen only to find a pouting Alec and Isabelle smiling victoriously. Jace suddenly curious asked, "What's up with you two?"

Alec was the first to respond. "Izz ate all of my food. It was in the fridge from yesterday when Magnus and I went to Taki's and now it's not here."

Isabelle gave her brother an annoyed expression. "It didn't have your name on it!"

"Yes it did!"

Isabelle's smile vanished. "Oh, well… I didn't see it .Too bad. I could make you guys something if you want."

"NO!" Alec and Jace shouted simultaneously. Isabelle made a face, and then changed the subject. "So, Jace, how are Clary's birthday plans going?"

Jace looked down at this, slightly embarrassed that something as simple as words had stopped him. "Good. I have everything set except for her song. The words… I just can't turn what I feel into lyrics." His phone buzzed signaling a text. It was Clary. "Speaking of, I got to go. I'm spending the day at Clary's. Call if you need me."

Jace was almost out of the kitchen when Isabelle shouted from behind him, "Oh Jace, Pandemonium tonight, ok? And bring Clary."

"Got it," he answered in return but her was barley listening. He was on his way to see Clary.

When Jace got to Clary's house, he bound up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and rang the doorbell. When the door opened and a smiling Clary answered the door, his breath was taken away. Clary, with her fiery crimson hair, emerald green eyes, and her sweet but stubborn personality. She was everything he could ever ask for.

He quickly closed the distance between them and hugged her. He whispered his hello in her ear and was rewarded with a shiver going down her spine. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. When they heard footsteps, they both released their hold on each other and stepped back. Jocelyn came into the living room and smiled. "Oh, Jace you're here! Good, I just finished making some muffins. You can come join us."

Jace smiled politely and said, "Thank you so much Mrs. Garroway." Jocelyn smiled at her newly given last name and led the way into the kitchen. After the three of them were done filling themselves with giant chocolate chip muffins, Jocelyn got a phone call. When she hung up, she looked down at the two teenagers who were talking to each other at the table. "Sorry, guys but I have to go to the studio. They need help setting up the pieces for the Gallery opening tonight. I'll be gone for a few hours, so…behave yourselves. Luke will be in the bookstore if you need anything. Love you, Clary. Goodbye Jace."

They both smiled and said their goodbyes. When they heard the front door shut, Jace turned to Clary and let out a small laugh. "You have a little chocolate right here…" He pressed his lips to hers and wrapped his arms around her small waist. When he pulled back she had the ghost of a smile on her lips. Playfully, she said, "Is it gone?"

Both of them, knowing that there had never been anything on her lips, laughed. Jace gave his signature smirk; that never failed to make Clary catch her breath; and said, "I don't think so." Whenever Jace kissed Clary he felt as if all of his nerves where on fire but at the same time the complete opposite. When he touched Clary it was if tiny electric shocks went through his body but he also wasn't aware of anything around him. It was Clary who pulled back first and said, "So… what do you want to do?"

Jace smiled and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her again trying to show her what he wanted to do. He would kiss her all day if he could. She pulled back and giggled. "Ok, Jace, you know what I meant. What do you want to do… other than that?"

They ended up in the living room, lying down on the couch; Clary snuggled up near Jace's chest. They stayed there almost all day just talking. This was Jace's favorite thing to do with Clary; well… besides kiss her. Ever word she spoke was like a gift for Jace. He could probably pick out her voice in a room full of people.

They could talk about everything, and they did. She spent almost an hour trying to explain public high school to him. She hadn't gone in a few years, having decided to be a full time Shadowhunter, but even after all this time of her trying to explain it, it still seemed pointless to him. While she laid there and tried to explain calculus to him he didn't have to feign interest in her like the average boyfriend would. No matter what she was talking about, he was interested.

By the time 6 o'clock came around, they both headed to the Institute to get ready to go to Pandemonium. Clary headed to Isabelle's room and Jace to his own. An hour later she came down to the elevator wearing a red halter dress that came to about mid thigh, just low enough to hide the sheath that held her seraph blade. Jace grinned mischievously when she walked down the stairs and he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Alec grumbled something about getting a room and they all headed into the elevator. Jace was still worried about the song but tried to hide it from Clary. She could read him so easily by now that if he was even a little off, she could tell.

They all got to Pandemonium around 8 and Clary and Isabelle went into the crowd on the dance floor, trying to lure the demons to follow them into the storage room where the boys would soon follow to help out. Clary caught the interest of a demon and started to dance with him. When she whispered in his ear and started to drag him off the dance floor Jace couldn't help but feel worried and angry. The way that demon's hand kept slipping lower down Clary's back made Jace want to run across the club and kill him right now. _Hold on. Clary's a professional. She's practically as good as you_. Jace tried to think about all of the demons Clary had killed in the last couple of years but that still didn't ease the gut- wrenching nervousness that came every time Clary went out on her own. The door to the supply room shut and Jace knew that was his cue. It was time to kill some demons.

**Thanks for reading. I hope to finish this up in the next chapter. Please review!**


	2. Finding the right words

**Thanks if you're still reading this far. Anyway I don't own Mortal Instruments or any of the songs I use in this story. Please R&R!**

Jace made his way through the crowds of people and kicked open to door to the storage room. He had a knife in each hand but after a moment realized they weren't necessary; Clary had already killed the demon. From the looks of it he was probably halfway back to whatever dimension he was from. "He looked at Clary to see her standing strait up, not a hair out of place, only a small scratch on her arm that hadn't even drawn blood. "You know, with you killing demons this quickly, you're taking the fun out of being a Shadowhunter for me."

Clary closed the distance between them, put her arms around Jace's neck, and smiled playfully. "You're saying that you don't have fun with me?"

Jace laughed and gave a full out smile that he saved only for her. "Oh, no I defiantly have fun with you, just not while we're killing demons. It seems I'm having a lapse of memory. You might want to show me just how much fun we usually have."

She brought her face up to meet his and they kissed passionately until they both needed to catch their breath. They made their way out into the club to find Alec and Isabelle waiting for them at the bar. Isabelle had a look of concern. "What took you guys so long? I saw Clary go in there, but that was a while ago. Are you guys ok?"

Clary just blushed and Jace couldn't help but give a small smirk at her red face. He answered Isabelle with a laugh. "Oh, yea we, or should I say Clary, killed the demon a while ago. There was some other business we needed to attend to."

Isabelle, understanding fully, relaxed but Alec still didn't get it. Sometimes he was so oblivious. "Did you guys run into a vampire or something? Was it another demon?"

She leaned to whisper into his ear. When she pulled away, he looked down, embarrassed and muttered an, "Oh."

They all decided to stay at Pandemonium a little longer and just enjoy themselves. They danced to every song and acted like average teenage kids, even though they were anything but. Jace got a few winks from some girls but in response he would just grab Clary and pull her into an electrifying kiss. He tugged Clary off the dance floor and sat her down on one of the huge couches. They were sitting there talking when finally he couldn't take it anymore. He leaned in and kissed her. When she finally pulled away he said, "I love you."

She looked at him and said, "I'm in love with who you are."

Jace just stared at her. That was it. Those seven words made everything else fall into place. He had his song. His face spread into a huge grin that reached all the way to his eyes. "Clary, you're a genius! I got to go back home right now, but find Izzy and you can hang out with her for the rest of night, right? Sorry."

"But, Jace—" Clary never got to finish because Jace was already halfway out of the club. She saw Isabelle dancing but decided to stay right where she was. _Was it something I said?_ Clary had no idea why Jace had suddenly just got up and let; but she knew him and knew it had to be for a good reason, but even that knowledge didn't stop the tears from silently falling down her face.

Jace ran down the busy city street and headed towards the Institute as fast as he could. All the words were flowing through him, threatening to escape his lips. He felt extremely guilty about just leaving Clary at the club but he couldn't stop the train of thought. He ran into the Institute and ran up to his room. He fumbled for the paper and pen before he could lose the words. _And you are the brightest star, and I'm in love with who you are._ All it had taken was one sentence to come out of Clary's mouth and suddenly he had known exactly how he wanted his song to go. Clary was like his own personal muse.

He finished the song in a matter of minutes and then grabbed his guitar and put the words with music. As much as he liked the sound of it, there was something off about it. He put down his guitar, grabbed the lyrics sheet off of his bed and headed to the library. When he got there his eyes immediately went to the grand piano in front of him. He rushed over to it, no longer able to contain the music. As soon as he sat down and adjusted himself, he put his hands to the keys and started to play. They music flowed from him naturally and he couldn't help but feel a strong sense of accomplishment. Clary would love it!

He played it twice more, and the started to just play anything that came to mind. Soon enough he heard the door to the Institute open and heard Clary and Isabelle laughing. They came up the stairs and were headed to Izzy's room when he ran out of the library and pulled on Clary's arm. "Hey, could I talk to you for a sec?"

Clary shot him a look of sadness mixed with anger but reluctantly agreed. He grabbed her hand and led her to his room. He sat down on the bed right next to her and pulled her into him. She looked up at him, a question burning in her eyes. When she spoke he felt his heart ache with every syllable. "Why? Why would you leave me so suddenly as if you had to be anywhere but there? Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

The anger in her voice when she said the last sentence surprised him. "Oh Clary, love, it wasn't like that at all. You know that the only place I ever want to be is right by your side. It's just, well… I can't tell you but I promise it's nothing bad."

She shocked Jace when she reached up and pulled him into a deep kiss. "Thank you."

"For what? I left you by yourself. I'm sorry." He couldn't possible understand why she was thanking him. If she had heard the song, then maybe, but she wouldn't hear that for four days.

"Thanks for just being you," and with that she continued the kiss they had shared earlier.


	3. Something more

**Hey thanks for reading. This was supposed to be a one shot but it turned into three chapters! Oops, I just couldn't stop writing this one. Please R&R!**

Jace woke up from his dream and smiled. It was Clary's birthday and the song was done; finally. He got out of bed and threw on jeans and a black t- shirt that showed off his muscles. He headed down to the kitchen to grab something to eat. He walked in and saw Isabelle trying to wrap a box but it looked like a total mess.

"What on earth is that," Jace asked with a small smirk. He loved to tease Isabelle.

Isabelle frowned and answered with a frustrated tone. "It's obviously a present for Clary! I got her a new dress, one I think you'll like particularly." With that last sentence she gave a quick wink to Jace.

He smiled and said mischievously, "Seriously? I want to see." He reached for the box but Isabelle smacked his hand away. "I don't think so Jace; at least not until tonight. I'm going to give it to her later. We're having lunch together, and then I'm going to convince her to wear it tonight when you take her out."

"Thanks Isabelle. I got to go. I'm going to make it to Clary's before you guys go out. See you later."

Jace got to Clary's house in twenty minutes. He had to stop to get her a single red rose from one of those street corner sellers. He knocked on her door quietly and the door was opened immediately by Luke, who looked at the rose and said, "For me? Jace, you shouldn't have."

Jace let out a small laugh and answered, "Hey, Luke. Is Clary up yet?"

Luke stepped out of the doorway so that Jace could walk into the house and said, "No, actually. She spent last night with Simon. He took her to all the places they used to hang out as kids. They got home around midnight, and you know how Clary hates mornings."

Jace felt a twinge of jealousy at the thought of Clary and Simon together for so long but also smiled when he thought of Clary and how out of it she was when she first woke up. He sat down at the kitchen table waiting. And waiting. Finally he asked Luke if he could go wake her up. He was never one for patience and he knew she would be upset if she didn't have enough time to get ready for her birthday lunch with Isabelle. He walked into her room and he sucked in a breath.

There were drawings up on the walls that were some of the greatest things he had ever seen. There was the Wayland Manor in Idris but in the picture it was in ruins the way the two of them had left it. Then there was one of Simon dressed in all black; a great contrast to his now pale skin. Right next to the one of Simon was one of a young boy with blond hair and large feathered wings. The boy was looking down but Jace knew he was staring at a drawing of himself. He looked down to see Clary snuggled between the sheets of her bed; her red hair spraying out across her pillow. Jace smiled; he had never seen anything so peaceful and beautiful in his entire life. He walked over to the bed and lightly shook Clary's arm. She rolled over and opened her eyes and Jace smiled at her. "Happy Birthday, love."

She smiled lightly and pulled the sheets off of her. She was wearing a tank top and a pair of boxer shorts. Jace loved the very sight of her and even with a serious case of bed-head; she was the most amazing girl he had ever laid eyes on. He leaned in to kiss her, but she put a hand on his chest signaling him to stop. He pulled back with a look of confusion on his face. She said nothing but walked away into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She opened the door a few moments later with her hair now pulled back in a tight ponytail and a toothbrush in her mouth.

Jace smiled at her and gave a quick laugh. "Oh, I see how it is. You have better things to do like brush your teeth." He put a fake look of hurt on his face. "I understand. Well I guess I'll go. She walked back into the bathroom, rinsed out her toothbrush and was back before he could even leave her room. She grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bed.

"Jace, I just needed to fix myself up a little. I can't kiss you when I'm all gross."

Jace just gave her an adoring look. "You're always perfect. Never doubt that." With that, he leaned in and kissed her. She depend the kiss and pulled him as close as he could get. His hands were on the small of her back and hers in his hair. Jace pulled back with much reluctance and handed her the rose. "I love you."

She closed her eyes and leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching. "I couldn't ask for more on my birthday. You're so amazing, and I love you too."

Jace wanted to kiss her and just stay where he was all day but he knew that as much as he hated it, he had to share his Clary with other people today. He stood up and put out her hand for her to take. She grabbed it and he couldn't help but notice how small her hand looked in his. They walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Jocelyn and Luke were busy making breakfast; blueberry waffles, Clary's favorite. Jocelyn ran up to her daughter and hugged her. "Oh, Clary! Happy Birthday, sweetie. I can't believe you're 18 years old. It seems like it was yesterday you were just a little girl. Everything is so much different than I pictured it to be when you turned 18. I mea, you're a Shadowhunter, Luke and I are married, you have Jace, Simon's a vampire! Oh, God, I just can't believe it!"

Clary smiled at her mother. "I know mom, but I wouldn't change it for the world. I love you." She then walked over to Luke and gave him a huge hug. She was rewarded with a kiss on the forehead. "Happy birthday. Your breakfast will be done in a minute."

She walked back over to Jace and pulled him over to the table. After a great family breakfast, Clary couldn't have been happier. Jace leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I love you, and I want you to be mine all the time; but unfortunately life's unfair. You need to get ready for you're lunch with Isabelle."

She nodded and excused herself from the table to get ready. Jace would take her back to the Institute. He was taking a sip of water when Jocelyn, with a wary face, turned her attention to Jace. "Jace, can I ask you something?"

Jace knew that conversations like that were never good but he was curious to see what she wanted. "Yes Jocelyn?"

"Well, you see Jace… you and Clary have been together for a couple years now and… I don't know how to say this but….are you going to propose to my daughter tonight?"

Jace practically spit up the water that was in his mouth. "Umm… huh?" Jace who was never at a loss of words couldn't even seem to form any. "To be honest Jocelyn I do dream of marrying your daughter one day, and I know that Shadowhunters marry early but I guess I just hadn't thought about doing it any time really soon."

She just stared at him. He'd watched movies with Clary where the girl's parents asked about the boyfriends "intentions", but he never thought it ever happened in real life. Luke spoke next. "We just thought that you would. We see the way you look at her and we know that no one could possibly love her anymore than you do. We just thought that you two were ready for this, but if you're not. We're just saying if you are ready, we're totally ok with it."

Everything was silent for a moment. He had always thought about marrying Clary. Why hadn't he thought about proposing tonight? Instead he had written her a stupid song. "Well, thank you for your approval but I guess I haven't asked her yet because I was just too stupid to think about doing it."

Jocelyn gave a small smile. "Well Jace, when ever you want, you just go right ahead."

Suddenly Jace couldn't get his mind off of Clary in a white dress, her belonging to him forever. "Now that you bring it up, could I ask her tonight? I don't want it to seem like I'm only asking her because you brought it up. I mean I really want to marry her but I was too afraid she wasn't ready, but you two know her best, and if you think she's ready then…"

Jocelyn's face lit up like a new witchlight stone. "Oh, Jace. That would be the perfect thing for her! I can just see it now; Mrs. Jace Lightwood."

Jace smiled so hugely at the thought of Clary carrying his name that he knew it was exactly what he wanted. "Well, she's going to lunch with Isabelle and then I'm going to take her out tonight, so I could pick up a ring this afternoon. Could you please come with me though Jocelyn, I'm a guy so I'm not really good at the whole jewelry thing.'

Tears appeared in Jocelyn's eyes. "That would mean so much to me. Thank you Jace."

Jocelyn barely had time to wipe her tears when Clary walked in wearing a jean skirt and green blouse that brought out her eyes. "Ok, Jace I'm ready to go," but when she looked at him she reached up to touch his face. "Jace, you look kind of flush. Are you feeling alright?"

Suspiciously, Jace answered very quickly, "Yea, I'm fine. Just waiting for you. Thanks Jocelyn, Luke for everything, ah, I mean breakfast and all."

Clary and Jace walked out the door hand in hand and headed back to the Institute.

Jace was sitting waiting for Clary to return home from her lunch with Isabelle. It was already four o'clock and he was way too anxious to just sit there. He had spent the day with Jocelyn looking at ring after ring until finally, in the fourth store they looked at, he saw _the _ring and he just knew. It was white gold with small diamonds going all the way around. In the center was a circle diamond that shone in any amount of light. On the inside of the ring he had gotten it engrave with _Forever and Always_.

He was just about to head back inside when he heard the girls coming up the street. When they finally got in front of the Institute he asked, "Why did you guys walk instead of taking a cab?"

Clary walked up and gave him a quick kiss. "We were taking a cab home when we saw a couple of ravener demons in an alley so we got out and took care of it."

Jace couldn't help himself; he looked over her body to make sure there were no scratches. "Clary, you know you're not supposed to do anything today. This is your birthday, and your birth is defiantly something to celebrate."

He leaned in to kiss her when he was interrupted by Isabelle. "God, I think I'm going to throw up. Why don't you guys just get a room and stay there! You're always all mushy, and I mean ALWAYS!"

Jace just laughed but instead of kissing her, took Clary's hand and lead her into the Institute. He brought her into the library where there sat talking for about 20 minutes until Isabelle came in and pulled Clary out demanding that they get ready for her big date tonight.

When Clary was making her way up to Isabelle's room, Jace grabbed Isabelle by the arm and whispered something in her ear. Her expression was one of pure shock. "No way! Oh my God Jace! When? Tonight?" When he confirmed it with a nod she kept going, "Can I see it?"

He shook his head and when seeing her furious expression quickly said, "I want to Clary to see it first."

Isabelle pulled her brother into a hug and said, "Finally! I knew you could do it!"

Jace laughed and went into his room, waiting for the time to pass.

**Hopefully, I finish this up next chapter. I didn't mean for this to be that long but once I start writing it's hard to stop. I hope you liked it. Please review**


	4. The Proposal

**Thanks so much to everyone who read this! I really hope you liked it and I'm glad that this story is almost done. I've gotten to many reviews telling me to finish! I don't own Mortal Instruments or "White Lines and Red Lights" by Between the Trees.**

Jace got dressed quickly but clumsily. Jace, who never fumbled with anything couldn't seem to get his hands to stop shaking long enough to clasp the buttons on his shirt. He didn't usually wear nice button up shirts but he figured tonight could be the exception. He was so nervous that when he heard a small tap on his door, he practically jumped off of his bead.

When Jace opened the door he saw Alec standing there with his deep blue eyes staring intently at him. "Hey, can I, umm… come in?"

Jace answered by moving out of the doorway and allowing Alec to enter. "Isabelle told me what you're going to do tonight. Are you sure you're ready? You're only 19."

Jace started at Alec incredulously and let out a small laugh. "Alec you've known me practically my whole life. Have I even been more serious about anything as much as I am about Clary? I know she is what I want. Forever."

Alec looked at his brother with a smirk on his face. "You've never been serious about anything in your entire life _except_ Clary. I guess I just thought you wanted to wait a few more years."

"I thought I did," Jace answered quietly, "but only because I never thought Clary would think about it. She grew up as a mundane and so marrying this young is a big deal, but when Jocelyn and Luke told me they think she might be ready I decided that I wouldn't want anything more in the world than to marry her. I can't believe I sound like this! If you told me even 5 years ago that I'd be this mushy and ready to get married I would have laughed in your face. I guess we've all changed a lot, huh?"

Blood rose to Alec's cheeks as he thought of Magnus and how, yea, things had changed. _A lot._ "Aright man, just make sure that when you do get married, I'm standing right there next to you."

They both laughed but as Jace spoke he said his words with such truth and emotion that Alec was genuinely touched. "I wouldn't have it any other way. You're my brother, always will be."

Alec got up and headed towards the door. As he walked out he looked back and smiled at Jace. "Go get her, man. Good luck!"

Jace laughed and closed the door behind Alec. He looked in the mirror one last time and walked across the room to his dresser. He opened one of the small drawers and pulled out a small ring box which he put in his coat pocket. He walked out into the hallway with an arrogant smirk on his face but a nervous worry beneath it.

He walked downstairs into the Institute's library where he had told Clary to meet him. He had just sat down on the piano stool where he knew he would be later, playing Clary her song. He urged to play it now, to just let his fingers roam across the keys, but he knew he couldn't. If Clary heard it, the whole surprise would be ruined. He barely even had time to contemplate playing another piece when he heard the door to the library open.

When he turned to see Clary he stood up and he sucked in a deep breath. She looked amazing. She was wearing a pink and black strapless laced dress with four inch black high heels. Her hair was pulled back in a gold clip but was hanging down around her shoulders. Jace couldn't help but feel his heartbeat quicken at the sight of her. He walked up to her and put his hands on her waist. "You look so beautiful, Clary."

Before Clary could even respond, Jace had lost his self-control and pulled her into a gentle, loving kiss. When he pulled back she smiled up at him adoringly and said, "How did I get so lucky?"

Jace laughed and answered sarcastically. "I don't know, but you are lucky indeed," Jace then leaned in to whisper in her ear which sent a shiver down her small body. "I should be asking you how _I_ got so lucky. Ready to go, Birthday Girl?"

He reached for her hand and the headed out of the doors of the Institute to start what he hoped would be the perfect night.

_~~~~ break~~~~~_

Jace and Clary were laughing as they walked back into the Institute, hand in hand. Jace suddenly got a weird feeling in his stomach. _Nervousness?_ Jace was never nervous. He always knew what he wanted and wasn't afraid to go get it; but this was different. When it came to Clary, everything was different. They walked into the library and Jace turned Clary around so that she was in front of him, staring into his eyes. "I wrote something for you. I know it's not as good as something from the store, but nothing I could find explained my feeling for you well enough."

Jace hoped he was hiding his real surprise well enough. He had found the _perfect_ present to show how he felt but he couldn't let her know that; not yet, anyway. When he looked at her face she was smiling and shaking her head. 

"How utterly ridiculous are you? You know that none of that stuff means anything to me. We could have just stayed her and watched a movie; as long as I was in your arms that would have been good enough for me."

"Well, I want to give you so much that it wouldn't have been good enough for me." At this, Jace led Clary over to the grand piano and sat her down on the bench. He flexed his fingers a little and then started to play a beautiful tune. After a few measures of an intro he started to sing the most beautiful song Clary had ever heard.

_Late night, driving home together  
And at red lights we press our lips together  
And we're holding tight now  
Slow it down now  
Let's take our time  
Let the moment last until it feels right  
Holding back and not getting too carried away  
Let the music fade_

'Cause you are the brightest star  
And I'm in love with who you are  
And you are the brightest star  
And I'm lost without your love  
Your love

We are in each other's arms  
Just like a movie scene  
And as we're leaning in  
The light decides to turn green  
Me and you together  
This is getting better  
These butterflies won't do  
I don't want just red lights  
I want more of these nights  
Baby, I love you

'Cause you are the brightest star  
And I'm in love with who you are  
And you are the brightest star  
And I'm lost without your love

'Cause you are the brightest star  
And I'm in love with you

Me and you is what matters most  
It's not the intimacy that brings me closer to you

When Jace was done he looked over at Clary and saw that she was smiling with a single silent tear rolling down her cheek. He leaned forward and kissed her tear away. She tried so hard to speak but the words wouldn't come out. "Jace… I… It was so…"

Jace smiled at his beautiful Clary and kissed her. She took a deep breath and then looked at his straight in the eye. "Jace that was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. You wrote it?" When he nodded, she continued. "I can't believe how amazing and utterly perfect that was. I love you Jace more than you can ever imagine!"

She pulled him into a tight hug and he wrapped his arms around her fiercely. He put his head in the crook of her neck for a moment, breathing in her scent. Then he whispered in her ear. "I love you so much Clary. You're my world, my everything. I want you forever."

He pulled back to look at her and suddenly he couldn't get the words out. Couldn't even move his hand towards his jacket pocket where the ring was held. He just stared at her. He had been so wrapped up in his own emotions that he hadn't thought to think of hers. What if it really was too soon for her? What if to her, this was just some teenage love, not a lifelong commitment sort of thing? When he felt a small finger touch his chin he finally realized he had been staring down at the ground. Clary pulled his face up to meet her eyes which held a questioning expression. "Jace, What is it? Are you alright?"

Jace saw such pure love and concern in her eyes, that suddenly every worry he had had was no longer even a thought. She loved him, and that was enough. He stood up and looked down at her. He wanted to do this right. He got down on his left knee and pulled the box from his jacket. He saw the pure excitement and nervousness in Clary's eyes. He looked her up and down and knew that he would feel this overpowering love, everyday for the rest of his life as long as she was there next to him.

"Clary, I want you to be mine forever. When I first met you, I knew that every time I saw you nothing could ever get better than that; I knew that every time I saw you would be just like the first. I love you and I have loved you since the day we met. Please do me the honor of being mine. Will you marry me?"

Clary just stared at him for a minute, and Jace got a feeling like he swallowed a rock. _Was she going to faint? Would she say no?_ Silent tears started to fall from her face and Jace reached up to wipe them away. She smiled at him brightly and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him towards her and gave him a quick but loving kiss on the check. "Absolutely, Jace. I've only dreamt of waking up beside you for the rest of my life, and it would be_**my**_ honor to be your wife. Mrs. Jace Lightwood, I like the sound of that."

She gave a small laugh but was quickly cut off by Jace who in the excitement had pulled her in for a fierce kiss. He pulled back and smiled brighter than he ever had before. He took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her left ring finger. Jace and Clary continued to stare at each other in pure bliss and spent the rest of the night in the library talking about their dreams for a long life together. They could not have happier.

**Thanks so much for reading and for all of the positive feedback I've gotten. Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry, I know Jace was kind of out of character but how could he not be nervous? If you want to see Clary's ring I have it Posted on my profile.**


	5. Epilogue

**I forgot to tell you guys last chapter but Clary's birthday dress is also on my Profile, and as soon as I find them, so will all of the wedding outfits. Last chapter was supposed to be the end but I just needed to add a small epilogue. Thanks!**

Jpov

I was standing at the front of the alter in Idris wearing my black tuxedo with Alec and Simon to my right. My best man and my only other groomsman. Simon had needed written permission from the Clave to be here, but I insisted that he was here, and since Clary and I had practically saved the entire Shadowhunter race from Valentine, well, they reluctantly had to agree.

I looked over at Alec and he murmured a quick "Calm down, man. You look crazy with nerves."

I was nervous. I was absolutely ready for this and I was so excited. I couldn't wait for Clary to be with me forever; to be my wife. I was getting impatient when finally I heard the organist start the music. I would have played myself; and quite frankly done better than him; but I was a little busy, and I wouldn't miss this for the world. The doors at the back of the church and I felt my stomach clench in anticipation. I saw little Lucy, Aline Penhallow's daughter come down the aisle, throwing petals as our little flower girl. Then Isabelle in an amazing red dress that Clary had picked out especially for Izzy because she was the maid of honor and the only bridesmaid. When Isabelle made it down the isle and was standing at the front of the church across from me, everyone stood and I took a step down to get ready to welcome my bride-to-be.

The music changed and I saw Clary in the most beautiful white dress I had ever seen. It was plain on the top but once it reached her waist it had laced flowers and swirls on it, flowing down into a small train. She grabbed Luke's arm and the headed down the isle at a pace that seemed to me to be painstakingly slow.

When they finally got to where I was standing Luke took Clary's hand and placed it in mine. When I felt her warm, delicate hand touch mine, and we stepped forward to the alter to become husband and wife, I knew that this life with her would be heaven on earth. I knew this was exactly what I wanted.

**Ok, ok. I know it was really quick but I just thought of that little piece and had to add it in. Now I'm done. Check out my profile soon for pictures of all the outfits. Thanks to everyone who stuck it out. Please Review!**


End file.
